What Happened?
by EdwardC.lover1201
Summary: Bella from now, writing about then to figure out where everything went wrong. This is the REAL Edward and Bella story. Please give it a try, much better than summery, i promise. flamers welcome! WILL HAVE LEMONS! LIMEADE FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey, Edward. . . **

**Edward tied to a chair in my living room: what you crazy author?**

**Me: Geez, you act like I'm deranged or something. . . **

**Eddie: its cause you are!**

**Me: just say I own twilight. . . **

**Ed: NO! STPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Me: seriously? That blows. *runs away crying***

**Ed: Hey! What about me? Untie me please! **

**Ok, I don't own twilight. So depressing I know, also depressing is how easily I can have a conversation with myself. Hmmmm.**

**Real quick note, they are all HUMAN. This story will also feature them over the course of 4 years, and if enough people like this, I'll continue on to their lives in college, after that you never know. **

**Pretty please review btw, I need more ideas and if u review, SNEAK PEAK OF NEXT CHAPTER! That's right! It's done, I just need a few reviews before I post it!**

**Sincerely,**

**1201**

Have you ever felt as if your heart was smashed into a thousand million pieces? Well that's how I felt, for the last 3 FUCKING months! I'M 7 MONTHS PREGNANT AND ON BED REST, FOR GODS SAKE all this at the age of 20! Yet he still is never home any more. He goes away and I'm left thinking, what's wrong with ME (admittedly this is as I'm also eating ice cream and crying to Alice)? Why does he say he loves me but can't get away from me fast enough? Is it really my fault? Do I call him too much, do I whine, talk, and joke around too much? What's so wrong with me I can't have him the way I need him? I love him with a passion that haunts me, that gives me butterflies and makes me weak in the knees. Is he not ready to be a daddy? Or am I just a paranoid wife? Well, my name is Bella Swan and right now I'm writing down every moment in Edward and my courtship, trying to see where we went wrong if you have any idea great! I sure as hell don't! If you want to read It go right ahead, I don't give a shit, but I warn you now, beware, this is not for the faint of heart and I'm a melancholy, pissed off Prego lady.

-4 years into the past-

I was an average looking girl, at best. At this time only 15 years of age, and a freshman, with shoulder-length mahogany brown hair and brown eyes. I have acne all over my vastly pale face and I'm slightly pudgy. My friends then said I had a REAL woman's body, wearing clothes that mold to my breasts and flow away from the rest of my body, unlike some of them that were bulimic and anorexic and just wore skinny jeans and tops that are WAY too tight from American Eagle. Yet I still felt like I didn't measure up, that I was fat, ugly and not very smart.

I mean, I got decent grades and I was two grade levels ahead in English but it's nothing compared to what my best friend Alice was able to do, she was always doing so much better. I got told my looks are " not bad " but not that good either, so why should I have believed this beautiful boy who tells me I'm the most beautiful thing in his existence? I could never (even now that were 30 and him 32) measure up to him.

You see, the beautiful boy's name was (and still is) Edward Cullen back then he was 17, also a junior. He was the classified, "good guy". He still has this gorgeous mane of auburn hair; it's still able to make me feel as if I should give him some serious hair action. He has flawless features with the most beautiful/ kissable lips, dark lashes framing the most INCREDIBLE color of green eyes.

He has been able to maintain the same awesome body with long legs, and a very nice butt. Broad swimmers shoulders, but not big enough to be scary, he also has huge hands and feet, but for now let's try to keep this clean. He was the smartest boy in his classes, SUCH a charmer, and he was really nice, too (well to me anyway. Mike Newton? Not so much). He also wanted me to be his girlfriend. Sounds perfect, huh?

Now, I know what you are all thinking, how anyone as beautiful and as awesome as him, want someone like, well, me! Believe me, it boggled my mind too. He used to say I'm special, smart, and beautiful. I just wanted to know back then, when he said these things, was he high? I mean, didn't he ever look at me?

Now, you know a little bit about what we were, I think it's time you learned our story. Before you read though, be forewarned there are sex, drugs, and rock and roll, plus a talking parrot. Our story is full of bumps, turns and full on EXPLOSIONS (mostly sexual, ESPECIALLY later)! It all started on that fateful day, where he not only embarrassed me but snatched up my heart as well.

It was my first at a new school, in this dreary little place called, Forks (though, why they call it Forks I have no idea, why couldn't it have been spoons or knives?) Anyway, I had just transferred half way through the year to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona. You see, where I used to live was a major part of the ghetto and my parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, didn't want to put me through high school there, so they figured they have family in Forks so why not move to the rainiest friggin place in the whole damn US of A. But oh well, it's not like I had much of a life over in Phoenix with my best friend Kristen. SHE'S the socialite of our twosome. But, anyway, I'm here now and there is nothing I can do about it.

The outfit for my first day of High school in Forks was a plain pair of jeans and a top that said "Bite Me", my shoes were plain old Van sneakers, my hair was nothing special either just hanging down the sides of my cheeks like a dead animal, I remember just sighing when I looked at my reflection thinking, this is the best it is ever going to get, Forks be ready.

I was also running about five minutes late, trying to get ready as fast as I can, while eating breakfast and struggling not to throw up. It was a short, silent ride to school from my dad, neither one of us saying anything, Charlie and I both being quiet people. All that was passing us on our way was trees, trees, and more trees. Well, actually I think we saw a deer, but still.

My dad stopped the car right next to the front stairs of the school, and nudged me to get out. I just stared, deer caught in headlights at the main office. I started arguing with Charlie then, telling him how much I really did NOT want to go to school, how everyone was going to stare, laugh and point.

I like to think I would have gotten him to cave in, but at that time my mother called, asking if I was in the building yet, forcing my dad to tell me to leave the car and get ready. I got out of the car and talking seemed to stop for a few seconds before roaring to a new loudness. My heart started pumping then extra hard. Goodness, what if they are talking about ME?

I walked/ran then into the office, my cheeks for sure a bright red and introduced myself to an older woman of about 45ish with vibrant (dyed) red hair and an office suit about two sizes too small for her AT LEAST size 14 body sitting behind a desk, typing something. She tells me her name is Mrs. Schmitt, and that I was to go to all my classes today, and have a teacher fill out the paper, that says they have met me. "Oh, and by the way dear, you also have an junior buddy to help you get from class to class," she pauses, " his name is Edward Cullen, and he should be here any moment, so just please take a seat and wait,"

I do as she says, and sit on a FUGLY polyester chair, making it slightly obvious the last time they had decorated in here was sometimes in the early 70's. I then start to analyze more of my surroundings and notice that there are a total of forty-five fake plants there and the walls are a throw-up green color, the tiles black and white.

Ten minutes have gone by since the time I was told to sit and wait. One of my many faults is that I'm not patient so after Mrs. Schmitt got done with painting her nails a bright pink color, I went up and asked if I may go find my classes by myself. She does a sort of a nod and does a flip with her hand that I take as a yes. I quickly pack up, get my locker number/combination, and book it outta there. Only to run the door into my "junior buddy" who was 15 minutes late, and who also happened to be gorgeous.

I can remember everything very clearly, Edward's nose bleeding and his right eye starting to swell up shut, lying on the floor with me over top of him, having tripped over his feet when he went down, both of us having a sort of dazed look in our eyes, like Oh my god! What just happened?

Other teenagers were standing overtop of us, laughing at how much of a klutz I had been. Very gradually, he helped lift me of himself, we both stood up, gathering our books, studiously trying to ignore each other the best we could, when Mrs. Schmitt came out and said,

"Isabella, meet your new junior buddy, He'll be the one to show you around,"

I was about to die from embarrassment, I thought I would never have to see this guy again, well, maybe once in the halls, but every day for the next week or so? No, I refuse to do it. I merely said then,

"Hi" and booked it the hell out of there.

I ran as far as the parking lot, then realized someone was following me, only when he reached out and grabbed my arm.

It's Edward. He said, "Hey, its ok! Calm down, it really wasn't that bad, it was actually funny!"

I kept my eyes down and quietly requested that he remove his hand from my arm. He didn't, he merely just moved his free hand up to gently grab my chin up to look at him. As I was staring into his eyes and him into mine, I felt as if everything was where it should have been. It was simply,

"Perfect,"

**OK, btw, im not pregnant and this is not like any of my relationships, this is completely fiction! I wrote this when I got bored. Review to tell me if it's good or not, flamers welcome!**

**Review and u get a sneak peak of the next chapter and a cookie. ;) hehe.**

**Ttfn! 1201**


	2. Goodbye

I have decided to discontinue my stories. If someone would like to take them over, just PM. I just feel no more motivation and my heart is completely broken. The guy I love? Yeah I suspect he's cheating i mean why else would he completely ignore me for other ppl, but tell me he loves me? and I think I'm going to end it. if anyone has any advice or cares at all if I continue writing these stories, I really am sorry feel free to PM me but I doubt it will change things. Maybe im just being paranoid and if anything changes ill write again but for now, goodbye.

Thanks,

Edward C Lover


End file.
